Kyoya's notebook
by DaydreamingForSanity
Summary: When Kyoya refuses to tell Haruhi whats in his notebook, she makes it her mission to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"What's in it?" Hikaru asks Karou. "I don't know." His twin replies. Haruhi comes up behind them "What are you guys doing now?" She asks, already annoyed at their plan. They jump and pull her down to hide behind the couch with them.

"We are trying to find out what's in Kyoyas' notebook!" They reply in unison. "Why don't you just go and ask?" She subjects. "He's the low blood sugar dark prince of death!" Hikaru says, over exaggerating their already ridiculous nickname for Kyoya. "He'd kill us with an evil death stare!" Karou says. Backing his twin up.

Haruhi sighs. "If I go ask will you two be happy?" They nod. "Fine." She gets up and walks over to Kyoya, the twins watch in anticipation. "Hey Kyoya-senpai? What are you always writing in your notebook?" She aks. Kyoya freezes, but on the outside he looks as cool and collected as always. "Business things." He replies.

Haruhi walks back to the twins. "Business things." She tells them, but they shake their heads. "Of course he's going to lie to you! We need to actually see what's in it!" They explain in unison. They go back to whispering to each other, planning how they'll get the notebook. Haruhi walks back over to Kyoya.

"Hey can I barrow that?" She asks him. He hands her his pen. "No, the notebook." She says irritated. Kyoya freezes again.

"Why do you need it?"

"Just to prove to the twins your not planning world domination or anything."

"And if I am?"

"If you wanted to take over the world, you'd be the king already." Kyoya smirks.

"I'm sorry but no."

"Why?" Haruhi was done goofing off and just wanted the darn thing so the twins would stop being so weird about it.

"Its also full of privet things."

"Like?"

Kyoya things for a moment "Just things" He replies, then gets ready for the host club to begin. Haruhi then decides that she _WILL_ find out what he is hiding.


	2. Chapter 2

After host club hours, Haruhi is (Of course) left to clean up after everyone. The only other hosts left in the music room is Kyoya, Takashi, and Hunny. Takashi and Hunny stayed to finish the cakes, which were now all gone, so they were packing up to go to kendo practice, which they would now be late to.

"Bye Hunny-senpai, bye Mori-senpai!" Haruhi says as they head to the door. Hunny gives Haruhi a quick hug, and Takashi gives her a pat on the head. They walk out the door and the music room is filled with silent. The only sounds are Haruhi cleaning and Kyoya typing on his computer.

"So, senpai, now that it's just us… can I see what's in your notebook?" Kyoya stops typing for a moment. "No." He replies, and continues typing. Haruhi giggles. Kyoya looks up to see that she has his notebook.

Dammit he thinks to himself. I must have left it on the table. Stupid!

Haruhi opens it up "Lets see what we've got here.." Haruhi starts to read. Kyoya sprints over to her and goes to snatch the notebook, and he trips and he falls onto the couch, taking Haruhi with him.

They were face to face, Kyoya holding himself up with his elbows that were on each side of Haruhi. He leans in, about to kiss her. She lifts the notebook in front of his face and starts reading again.

Kyoya snatches it from her and jumps off the couch. He stalks out the room, grabbing his bag. Haruhi sits up. "This is harder than I thought." She says to herself. She looks around the room, which was still trashed. "I guess I should get back to cleaning." She mutters, sitting up. She sighs.

Mean while…

Kyoya throws his bag on his bed carelessly. He sits at his desk and opens his notebook.

_Haruhi almost read this notebook today. I really should be more careful with it, if she were to read any of this, she would probably flip out and never speak to me. Which cannot happen because she stills has a debt to pay, which in all reality has been paid over at least 3 times. But I cannot have her knowing that, I need her… I mean we need her._

_ Haruhi is getting nosy, I need to take better care of my things, and stop using an easily losable notebook to write about my love for a classmate._

_ Haruhi is getting worse then the twins. If she reads this is could have bad consequences, it could also have a good outcome... but I can't risk our friendship just because I'm in love with her._

Kyoya gives up. He sighs. "Maybe I should just do some work on my laptop.. where is it.. wait, I was working on it in the music room and when I left…. _CRAP_!" He stands quickly, his chair flying away from him as he rushes out to his car.

Mean while….

"oooooh Kyoyas laptop!"


	3. Chapter 3

_11-17-14_

_Haruhi dropped a tea cup and it shattered. I added 5000 yen to her debt. The cup wasn't worth that much, but she had gotten her debt down to 20000 yen. A few more weeks and it would have been paid off. I need to be less lenient to her. I cannot let her debt get down enough for her to be free of it. I must get her the stay in the host club, and with Tamakis fatherly love, and the twins treating her like a toy, she must want to leave by now. _

_ Last month I almost asked Haruhi out to dinner with me, but my grandfather has already warned me that if I pick up any type of out of club relationship with her, then I must choose to either marry her, or delete her from my life. And I couldn't possible expect her to agree to marry me, and I would die without her in my life. So even though now I must play the bad guy in order to stay in contact with her, im happy. _

_ Haruhi has always been my…._

Haruhi stopped reading as Kyoya burst in the door. She went back to the last page, and opened up a folder of his stocks so it looks like she hasn't read his…. Accidental confession.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Kyoya yells, grabbing the laptop. She could see he was covered in sweat, and guess he had run through the school to get to music room. He looks at the stocks folder, and relief floods over him.

"You were right, just business." Haruhi says, playing it cool. She smiles. Kyoya sighs, still tired from the run. He looks outside to see I was already rather dark.

"Would you like a ride home ?" Kyoya asks, looking over at Haruhi. She nods in response. They walk out to his driver who immediately opens the door for them. Kyoya goes in first and moves across the seat. He wasn't use to riding with someone, unless it was the whole host club, never just her.

"So… can I finish reading the files on your laptop? I think I was really learning a lot about stocks." Haruhi jokes, trying to break the tension. Kyoya freezes but soon realizes it was a joke. He gives a fake laugh but still nods no. Haruhi does a pouty face but kyoya ignores her. He stares out the window. Haruhi moves closer to kyoya. "Kyoya-senpai?" She says. He jumps, not realizing she had moved closer. "Oh uh.. yeah?" he says, trying to keep a collective composure. "Damn it! Im usually so observant, but having her so close by me I cant even think straight!" He sighs. "you ok senpai?" Haruhi asks, leaning in closer to him.

"Back off!" Haruhi jumps back

"Whats wrong?"

"You!" Kyoya yells, pointing a finger at her. Haruhi looks at him confused.

"Is this about the file on your computer about me?" Haruhi asks. Kyoya turns red, looking at her in disbelief.

"W-what?" He says, stunned.

"The one saying how the raise my debt just to keep me in the club and how I can never find out but… well I did…" Haruhi says. Kyoya turns redder. They pulled up to Haruhi's apartment.

"Thanks senpai!" Haruhi says jumping out of the car. She runs up to her door, but before she could unlock it, kyoya runs after her, chases her by the wrist, and pulls her into a rough kiss. After a moment the kiss softened. Kyoya pulled away, and ran down the steps, got in the car, and the car sped off.. Haruhi stood shocked. Her lips still tingling from the kiss she had always wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Haruhi tried to act normal but every time Kyoya came close to her, she would start blushing like an idiot. Finally after an hour of watching Haruhi drop tea cups every time Kyoya so much as looked at her, he decided to talk to her.

"Haruhi." Kyoya says cooly, but it still sent shivers down Haruhis spine. "May I speak to you?"

"Uh, y-yeah sure s-senpai." She muttered nervously. Haruhi follows Kyoya into the dressing room so that they could speak privately. Haruhi's heart beat like a humming birds wings.

"What's wrong with you Haruhi? You've been clumsy and unfocused all day." Even though he tried to hide it, Haruhi could tell he was concerned.

"I-I'm fine senpai!" She states, avoiding locking directly at him. Kyoya steps closer to her, searching her face. His voice soft and calming, tough he was frantic inside.

"Is it about last night?" He asks, stepping a little closer.

"What about last night?" Haruhi says, acting as if it never happened. Kyoya steps closer.

"Are you upset at it…at me?" Kyoya steps closer...

"I never said I was upset."

"But are you?" He takes another step.

"n-no." She says, quietly.

"good." Kyoya says. He was now standing directly in front of Haruhi. "And don't act like nothing happened Haruhi. I know it might have been a mistake on my part, but I will not apologize about something I enjoyed. Haruhi looks up at him, looking at him for once, and to his surprise… she giggles, which for a reason he wouldn't admit, made him blush.

" I know you won't apologize senpai, But, I think you do owe more for that little…surprise." Haruhi said. Kyoya was taken back by how much she sounded like the twins, her words covered in a mischievous tone.

"I will not lower your debt." He states, straightening his back. She giggles. " No.. I know you wouldn't, you have to keep me here so you wouldn't risk lowering my debt… But sence you surprised me…" Haruhi stood on her tippy toes and gave Kyoya a quick light kiss, barely brushing his lips with her own. She pulls away and looks at him, suddenly calm and collected.

"Now…" She says. "We are even" She turns and leaving, heading back to her costumers. While Kyoya, the usually calm and collected genius, was left there, blushing like an idiot, and at a loss for words. After a moment to process what just happened, he looked down, and smiled to himself.

"_Now, she has to be mine._"


End file.
